


Drive me to you

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, Pair secondari, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fantastiche avventure di Scott e Stiles, cacciatori amatoriali, che finiscono nei guai seguendo il Codice ferrero delle Leggi di Murphy, incontrano demoni impossibili, cacciatori che ne sanno più di loro e... Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt Teen Wolf, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, "Waiting in a car / Waiting for a ride in the dark" (Midnight City, M83) della VI Notte Bianca di maridichallenge  
> Vagamente ispirata ad un gifset su tumblr, non chiedetemi il link. /O\

  
  
Non è che la vita di Stiles si possa definire "normale". Per alcuni potrebbe esserlo – per suo padre, ad esempio –, ma tra i mille aggettivi esistenti "normale" non è certo il primo che appare sulla lista. Certo, era adatto fino a quando aveva avuto sei, sette anni. Persino a dieci anni si sarebbe potuta definirla così, ma passato quel periodo di tempo – durante il quale la costante più palese era stata Scott – la normalità aveva deciso di fare le valigie ed andarsene dalla vita di Stiles in modo definitivo.  
  
Quando, il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, suo padre gli aveva regalato la jeep, parte di lui aveva capito che quello era un altro scalino per allontanarsi sempre più dalla classica vita di un adolescente medio. Nessuna pressione, solo chiara, plateale realizzazione di quanto le cose stessero andando a farsi fottere e non nel senso piacevole del modo di dire.  
  
Ma a Stiles piaceva così com'era.  
  
–  
  
«Non avrai intenzione di entrare lì dentro?» chiede con un pizzico d'isterismo che okay, potrebbe anche essere solo la punta dell'iceberg. Scott guarda prima la casa, poi torna a concentrarsi su Stiles. È già chiaro come andrà a finire e la cosa non gli piace per niente. Sul sedile posteriore della jeep, Allison sembra concentrata ad aguzzare quel dannato coltello (che Stiles vorrebbe tanto tenere per sé, piuttosto che lasciarlo in mano della ragazza).  
  
«Okay, sapete che vi dico?» chiede, alzando le mani dal volante. «Facciamo come dite voi: andiamo dentro e facciamo fuori quella strega una volta per tutte.»  
  
«Non è una strega,» precisa Scott, corrucciando lo sguardo. Allison alza gli occhi dalla lama per fissare entrambi dallo specchietto retrovisore. Negli ultimi tempi sembra molto meno dolce, una cosa che non cessa di terrorizzare Stiles, visto che tutti,  _tutti_  stanno cambiano in qualcos'altro, ultimamente. Scott e i suoi poteri da "figlio del maligno"; Allison e l'eredità più inquietante del secolo; Deaton e Morell con i loro discorsi su profeti e tutto quel materiale su, beh,  _ogni singolo essere sovrannaturale_ . Persino Lydia e Jackson…  
  
Un lampo di luce dentro alla casa interrompe il treno di pensieri che sta per deragliare nella testa di Stiles. Scott è fuori dalla jeep un attimo dopo, seguito a ruota da Allison. Stiles prende la pistola e impreca, sentendosi le mani leggermente sudate. Apre la portiera e l'attimo seguente ogni evento accelera, come quando lui non riesce a reggere certe scene d'amore e finisce per andare avanti col telecomando.  
  
Quando tutto è finito, Allison è sparita e il corpo di Scott è solo un corpo, niente di più.  
  
Stiles si guarda attorno e spera in un miracolo, in qualcosa, ma la casa rimane al buio e Scott non si alza. Rimane lì sul pavimento, disteso con la testa in una posizione innaturale. La maglia è lacera, le ferite sembrano essere ovunque e il sangue cola con un rumore insopportabile nel silenzio della stanza.  
  
«Sai, credevo che a morire sarei stato io,» ride, poggiando la schiena al muro sporco di sale, sangue e melma nera. In un altro momento gli avrebbe fatto schifo, ma ora neppure se ne accorge. Scivola fino a terra, nasconde il viso tra le ginocchia e non piange. Non piange, punto e basta.  
  
Piangerà dopo, quando l'adrenalina se ne sarà andata. Piangerà quando Scott di colpo si rimetterà a sedere e gli dirà "amico, ce l'abbiamo fatta!" come ogni volta, e Stiles dovrà mandarlo a fanculo, perché così è la prassi, così hanno sempre fatto. E poi berranno una birra e Scott gli pagherà una fetta di torta al cioccolato, una delle sue preferite, mentre tutti li squadreranno, schifati dal mix di porcherie che hanno addosso.  
  
«Svegliati, razza di idiota!»  
  
–  
  
Scott si risveglia, in ritardo di un bel po' di mesi, portando con sé un souvenir.  
  
Stiles indica il tizio in giacca nera, squadrandolo da capo a piedi: «Chi è questo?» Sembra uscito da qualche film di vecchio stampo, o da Grease – non che lui sia un patito di Grease, ma a sua madre era sempre piaciuto, quindi, ecco, – ma la cosa più strabiliante è che sembra fissare Stiles come se fosse  _un osso_ . Un osso molto interessante e curioso.  
  
«È Derek» risponde Scott dopo un attimo di esitazione. «Lui è… Credo che sia uno a posto, sai? Mi ha salvato la vita.» Stiles si permette di scoccare un'occhiata all'amico, cercando di trasmettere il meglio possibile la propria incredulità.  
  
«Chi ti dice che non l'abbia fatto per qualche interesse personale? Non sarebbe la prima volta. Ricordi quando sono morto io e quel demone era tutto contento e disponibile a riportarmi indietro? Era cattivo, molto cattivo. Un bastardo opportunista. Come anche la tua amica che se l'è filata dopo aver scoperto che non eri pronto a vivere la vita con lei come vampiro vegano. Come si chiamava? Vivian? Megan? No, Vivian era quella che aveva deciso di passare il resto della vita con te in un parco divertimenti bloccato nel tempo. Megan. Si chiamava Megan.» E Stiles potrebbe continuare, davvero, ma qualcuno la pensa altrimenti.  
  
Derek il Magnifico fa un passo avanti e gli invade lo spazio vitale, monopolizzando la sua attenzione: «Sta' zitto.»  
  
Incredibile ma vero, Stiles obbedisce.  
  
–  
  
Derek non gli sta antipatico, davvero. Il fatto è che nei suoi sogni, per quanto si sia sforzato di pensare che sia "un tizio a posto", Derek tenta di ucciderlo ogni volta. Poi c'è quel dettaglio dove compare di tanto in tanto nelle loro stanze d'albergo, perché sì, lui e Scott hanno ripreso come nulla fosse successo. Comunque, c'è da dire che Stiles ogni tanto vorrebbe dirgli di scegliere la sedia davanti al letto di Scott, non quella davanti al suo; oppure di sedersi ai piedi di quello di Scott, non rimanere come un avvoltoio sulla sponda, svegliando Stiles puntualmente alle sette con uno scossone ai piedi. Che è terrificante. Specie se la vita di una persona è praticamente morte, caccia al cattivo e distruzione.  
  
Ha cercato di spiegarglielo più di una volta. Ha tentato anche quella mattina. E indovina un po' con cosa se ne esce mister Simpatia?  
  
«Dovete dormire al massimo otto ore, o passerete tutta la giornata con la testa da un'altra parte.» Cruccio incluso nella paternale. La vita di Stiles è così  _bella_ .  
  
«Dove l'ha letta questa?» chiede, sapendo già che la risposta non gli piacerà.  
  
Derek fa un cenno verso il portatile che  _non era_  sul letto di Stiles quando si era addormentato. «Avevi ragione, internet ha molte risposte.»  
  
Stiles ha bisogno di un attimo per accettare quello che ha appena sentito. Nel frattempo, Scott dorme come un angioletto a meno di due metri da loro. E russa. Stiles può quasi sentirlo dire "io non russo" con ogni  _inspirazione silenziosa_  che fa. Ha provato a fargli mettere quei cerotti di cui parlano in tv, ma per un qualche oscuro motivo Scott ne è allergico. La classica fortuna di Stiles. A che stava pensando?  
  
Torna a guardare Derek e quello lo sta fissando con una certa insistenza. La  _sua_  insistenza, come ormai Stiles si trova a considerarla. Nessuno fissa come Derek, neppure Jackson, il che è tutto dire.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Vengo con te, questa volta» risponde l'altro con tono piatto. Inflessioni? Cosa sono? Emozioni, poi? Orrore. Io sono Derek, uno dei Cloni di Guerre Stellari, e sconfiggerò i miei nemici con la potenza della mia aria accigliata. «Stiles?»  
  
Colazione. «Sì, okay. Ti gireresti? Sono in mutande.» Gli fa cenno con un dito, sperando che l'altro comprenda,  _almeno stavolta_ . Derek corruccia lo sguardo, piegandosi leggermente, quasi volesse sbirciare sotto le coperte di Stiles, che comincia ad essere a disagio. E vorrebbe coprirsi con le braccia al petto, ma non lo farà, perché non è una verginella pudica. Anche se è vergine. Tecnicamente. Che importa? Almeno Derek si è girato.  
  
Ah, giusto, vestirsi.  
  
–  
  
Quella è solo una delle tante stranezze del loro nuovo "migliore amico". In cima alla lista c'è la volontà di non dire a Stiles  _cos'è_  a meno che lui non glielo chieda esplicitamente. È una cosa che Stiles non sopporta. Poteva anche presentarsi più in avanti con qualche amico, allora, se gli urtava tanto i nervi rivelare ad un povero, comune essere umano i suoi natali. Stiles si è anche preso la briga di googlarlo e cercarlo su facebook, ma non ha trovato nulla. Nemmeno su MySpace.  
  
«Perché non glielo chiedi e basta?» osserva un giorno Scott, da bravo maestro nella via del  _Semplice e Pratico_ .  
  
Sbuffa, scuotendo il capo ed entrando in Twitter, credendo nel mito secondo il quale chi non sta su Facebook sta lì. «Non puoi capire. È una guerra, uno scontro di ideali. Come la Guerra Fredda, ma ridotta solo a me e a Mister Chiedi-e-forse-ti-sarà-dato.»  
  
–  
  
Attendere in silenzio nella jeep non è tra le cose preferite di Stiles, non quando Scott e Allison sono là fuori a fare la coppietta felice ad una festa di gala. Che a quella festa ci sia anche uno stupido mutaforma pronto ad uccidere è un altro discorso. Stiles avrebbe favorito volentieri del buffet gratis. È un po' stanco di mangiare cibo in scatola, ha voglia di qualcosa di  _vero_  e nessuno lo avrebbe preso per un teppista se si fosse presentato nella sala, grazie tante. Avere la testa rasata non equivale ad essere un malvivente.  
  
Con un sospiro, poggia il braccio al volante, sbirciando verso le finestre illuminate da una calda luce gialla. Sono invitanti. Dio, il suo unico desiderio è entrare lì e rubare qualche tartina. La mano è sulla maniglia prima ancora che il pensiero si sia concluso nella sua mente.  
  
«Ti hanno detto di rimanere qui» commenta Derek dal nulla, facendogli prendere un colpo.  
  
«Oh. Mio.  _DIO_ . Quante volte ti ho detto di non comparire così? Avrò un infarto, una di queste volte, lo sai? Un infarto! E sarà colpa tua! Non ti senti in colpa neppure un po'?» Derek si volta a guardarlo, ma l'unico segno che l'abbia ascoltato è il perenne cipiglio che assume ogni volta che Stiles gli parla. Uno di questi giorni dovranno parlare della cosa, davvero. Non ora. Ora ha bisogno di qualche momento per calmare il proprio cuore. Non gli ci vuole molto, ormai ci ha preso la mano. Derek, dal sedile del passeggero, continua a fissarlo, vestito esattamente come al solito, sempre con quella giacca nera, quella maglia pallida e quei jeans che alzavano ogni volta il metaforico naso vedendo lo stato in cui versavano quelli di Stiles.  
  
«A volte credo di odiarti» si trova a dire, stupendosi e – sul serio?  _C'è riuscito_ ? – stupendo persino Derek, se quelle sopracciglia arcuate ne sono un valido segno. «Cioè, non è che ti odio, è che… Sai.»  
  
La jeep piomba nel silenzio per un lungo attimo, facendo venire i brividi lungo la schiena a Stiles. Vero, non sa ancora che cosa sia l'altro in realtà. Forse dire cose del genere non è… Oh, ma per favore. «Perché sei qui, poi?» Chiede, scrollando spalle e testa. Si ferma quando si rende conto di quanto sta facendo, ma Derek non sembra particolarmente colpito dalla situazione, né dalla domanda, né dalla spiegazione mozzicata che ha tentato di rifilargli.  _Bene_ .  
  
«Stavi per entrare» risponde Derek dopo un po', come se stesse confermando l'ovvio.  
  
Stiles tamburella le dita sul volante, poggiando la schiena alla portiera per osservarlo meglio. «Non sei apparso lunedì.» E lunedì Stiles si è buttato a capofitto in un bar pieno di demoni, fregandosene se Scott gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sì, come se a loro due potesse andare bene qualcosa. Sicuro. Stiles aveva salvato il culo a Scott, ovviamente. Per la trecentoquattresima volta. Non che stesse tenendo il conto.  
  
«Ero occupato.»  
  
Stiles sbuffa col naso alla risposta. «A fare cosa?»  
  
«Cose. Non puoi capire.»  
  
«Perché non so cosa sei?»  
  
Derek sembra concentrato a fissare il lampione davanti all'auto. Forse si crede uno jedi e vuole far saltare la lampadina. Chi lo può sapere, con Mister Stramberia. «In parte. E perché non puoi capire.»  
  
Stiles annuisce, arricciando le labbra. Stanno entrando nuovamente in _quel_  discorso. Quello durante il quale Derek gli consiglia – criticamente – di chiedere cos'è e di ammettere la propria ignoranza. Come se potesse succedere. «Facciamo un gioco» propone, indicandolo. «Provo a dire cosa penso che tu sia e tu mi dici sì o no.»  
L'occhiata di Derek è una risposta più che chiara a quell'offerta, ma non risponde e, ehi, "chi tace acconsente", dicono.  
  
«Un fantasma?»  
  
«Hai circondato di sale il tuo letto tre mesi fa. Non mi sembra che abbia funzionato.»  
  
Vero, ricorda Stiles. Il periodo delle sperimentazioni era stato uno dei più stressanti.  
  
«Un mutaforma.»  
  
«Hai messo dell'argento nel mio caffè due giorni dopo il sale.»  
  
Vero anche quello. Dannazione.  
  
«Un demone?» Non ricorda se ha mai testato quella teoria. Il che sarebbe stupido, da parte sua, pensandoci.  _Oh, Dio, fa che non sia un demone, sarebbe imbarazzante._  
  
Derek fa un sorrisetto – un  _vero_  sorrisetto! – e nega col capo. «Acqua santa in faccia, prima cosa dopo che Scott ci ha presentato.  
  
«Un lupo mannaro?»  
  
« _Seriamente?_ »  
  
–  
  
Ci sono alcuni punti strani, pensandoci. Stiles se ne accorge dopo un bel po', quando sembra che ormai  _tutti_  sappiano chi o cos'è Derek, tranne lui. Il punto è che Scott non sa tenere la bocca chiusa e gli altri continuano a lanciargli metaforiche briciole di tanto in tanto. Un giorno Jackson – Jackson – gli lancia un angioletto pupazzo e se ne esce con: «Dato che non vi siete ancora decisi.»  
  
«Io e chi?» chiede Stiles, fissando stralunato l'aria felice dipinta sul volto di ceramica. Lo allontana leggermente da sé, terrorizzato.  
  
«Tu e il Re degli Accigliati» risponde l'altro, prendendosi una birra dal frigo e andando a sedersi sul divano.  
  
Stiles torna a guatare l'angioletto. Sembra che i capelli gli siano stati dipinti con un indelebile, così come le sopracciglia. Inquietante. «Stai parlando di Derek?»  
  
«Stiles?» Chiede Derek, comparendo ad un centimetro da lui.  
  
L'angioletto vola per aria, assieme alle braccia di Stiles che chiedono immediatamente spazio tra lui e il nuovo arrivato: « _Gesù,_  Derek!»  
  
Jackson ride, il bastardo. «Siete imbarazzanti, voi due.»

**Author's Note:**

> Sarei più che orgogliosa di dirvi "presto arriverà un seguito!", ma il presto potrebbe essere una cosa tra i due giorni e i quattro mesi, so. Che l'estro mi pigli.


End file.
